


|| Kit Herondale + Ty Blackthorn ||

by taetaelien



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaelien/pseuds/taetaelien
Summary: Kit has been at the L.A. Institute for a week and as times in the Shadow World grow darker, he must learn to be a Shadowhunter.





	|| Kit Herondale + Ty Blackthorn ||

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully update every Tuesday.

Kit looked around. The place was familiar, but somehow it wasn’t. He knew it was his house in Los Angeles, but there was a dark feeling looming over the place. He looked down at himself. It looked like him, but it didn’t feel like it was. He held a double-edged longsword in his right hand. He looked across the room and saw his Johnny Rook standing there. Kit began to move slowly toward him, but he had no control over his actions. His father backed up until his back hit the wall behind him. He didn’t appear to have any weapons with him. He began to sink to the ground, putting his arms over his head to shield it. Kit involuntarily raised the sword above his head and brought it down in one swift motion. 

Kit sat up quickly. He felt cold and he was drenched in sweat. His breathing was hard and ragged. Kit was sitting in his room at the Los Angeles Institute. He had been having nightmares quite frequently, ever since he’d seen his father ripped to shreds by a demon. The dreams were of the murder of Johnny Rook, but in the dream, he was the one doing the killing and that terrified him. He didn’t get much sleep, leaving him weak and tired when he trained.

He didn’t know whether or not he really wanted to be a Shadowhunter. His father had said nothing but bad things about Nephilim, but from what he could tell, his father had been completely wrong, at least about some Shadowhunter families. Specifically the Blackthorns. Kit had was fascinated by the tight-knit family. Sure he had his father, but it was nothing like the Blackthorns. They loved and protected each other. He couldn’t recall ever feeling protected by Johnny Rook.

Kit still could not sleep; there was too much on his mind, so he decided to wander around the Institute for a little while.  
Kit quietly opened the door and slipped out into the corridor. It was brightly lit with the bluish-white hue of witchlight sconces. He tried his best to be quiet, as not to wake anyone. Kit was not comfortable using runes yet, so he wasn’t going to use a soundless rune. 

He wandered for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably only one or two minutes. He still wasn’t very familiar with the place and truly, he had no idea where he was going. All the corridors looked the same to Kit. He came across a large wooden door which he was pretty sure was the library.

He pushed the door open slowly, trying not to make a sound, but unfortunately, that just caused the door to creak loudly. He gazed into the large room. It was dimly lit, and the scent of the old books wafted through the air. Kit stepped inside, and noticed Tiberius Blackthorn sitting at a table with his headphones on, nose in a book. Kit debated just returning to his room, but he had no idea where that was, so it wasn't exactly an option. Instead, he walked over to the table that Ty was at and sat down across from him. Kit didn't want to interrupt him, but he also felt awkward just sitting there staring at him so he cleared his throat loudly making Ty jerk his head up and look at Kit.

 

Ty heard someone clear their throat rather loudly, causing him to look up abruptly. To his surprise, Kit was sitting across from him.

“Hi,” Ty started, quietly. He hadn't talked to Kit very much. In fact, his first encounter with him involved holding a knife to his throat. 

“Hey,” Kit replied. He smiled the slightest bit. Ty could tell he hadn't slept much by his eyelids half lowered and the gray shadows under his eyes were quite prominent. 

“What are you doing up?” Kit continued and he rested his chin on his hand as he spoke.

“Reading,” Ty answered, lifting his book slightly. 

“What about you?” Ty asked, taking his headphones and putting them around his neck. “What are you still doing up?”

“Can't sleep, haven't been able to much, recently.” Kit looked upset and Ty wanted to comfort him, but he wasn't sure how to. 

“Well, you should probably go back to your room and at least try to sleep,” Ty suggested. He hoped he didn't come across as though he didn't want Kit there. 

“I don't really know where that is,” Kit said, a sheepish look crossing his features. 

“I'll give you a tour of the place tomorrow, if you want, but I can show you back right now,” Ty offered. 

They stood up and left the library, Ty clutching his book tightly in his hand, nervously tapping the side of it with his fingertips. 

 

Kit was extremely grateful for Ty’s help. They had gotten to right outside his room, so he turned to thank Ty. 

“Thanks,” Kit said. Ty just smiled. His blue-green eyes looked even bluer under the glow of the witchlight lighting the corridor. It was rather intriguing. 

“Goodnight,” Kit concluded and he went inside his room.


End file.
